peelfandomcom-20200213-history
05 June 1973
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1973-06-05 ; Comments *Tracklisting below is from Volume 3 of the Decktician Logs. Many thanks to Decktician, Ken Garner for copying and additional information, and Rocker for acting as central HQ. *Many thanks to Jim for a short recording of the beginning of the show and the Tangerine Dream track, "recorded on a Grundig TK141 via microphone off MW broadcast on our radiogram." *''(Announcer: 'Radio 1 on 247 metres and VHF with Sounds Of The Seventies. Tonight, Top Gear with John Peel.')'' *''(JP: 'And tonight, I'm sitting in the studio which, since the changeovers on Radio 1, is the studio used by Timmy Bannockburn and by David Hamilton, and that really brings you into touch with the eternal verities, I think. On the programme, we have Faust, the Chieftains, and Colin Blunstone, and as always, one or two fairly intriguing records.')'' *In a short shared section of the show immediately after the first Colin Blunstone session track, Peel discusses Robert Wyatt's recent accident (which took place on 1973-06-01) and appeals for cards or letters of support from listeners. *A track by Louisiana singer Bobby Charles, from an album on Albert Grossman's Bearsville label. Charles had written a few hits in the 1950s and 1960s, including "See You Later Alligator". In the early 1970s he was rediscovered and became fashionable as one of Groosman's stable of artists, which included the Band. He performed alongside them at their 1976 farewell concert, The Last Waltz. Sessions *Faust #1 First broadcast. Recorded in own studio in Germany. Recording date unknown. **Released on several Faust re-issues. Notably Faust IV and The BBC Sessions Note that the track titles on these official releases differ. Foam Rubber = Do So. Just A Second = The Lurcher Ask The Cleaning Woman = Krautrock The official releases erroneously claim the broadcast date as 1973-03-01 but that is shown to be untrue by the BBC archives Perhaps this was the actual recording date in Germany. Ken Garner's book includes a note that the band arrived in London to record at Langham 1 on 1973-05-22 but the studio "didn't have enough plugs for their synthesisers" so a tape recorded earlier in Germany was used instead *Chieftains #3 Repeat. First broadcast 20 March 1973. Recorded 1973-03-10. **’First play for ‘Lord Mayo’. **No known commercial release. *Colin Blunstone #2 Repeat. First broadcast 27 March 1973. Recorded 1973-03-06. **No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Bob Pegg & Nick Strutt: 'Gypsy Stomp' (LP: Bob Pegg & Nick Strutt) Transatlantic *Chieftains: 'Drowsy Maggie' (session) *Peter Hammill: 'Rock And Rôle' (LP: Chameleon In The Shadow Of The Night) Charisma *Colin Blunstone: 'I Want Some More' (session) *Tangerine Dream: 'Fauni-Gena' (LP: Atem) Polydor (recorded) *Waylon Jennings: 'Revelation' (LP: Ladies Love Outlaws) RCA Victor *Chieftains: 'Planxty Johnston' (session) *Bobby Charles: 'Let Yourself Go' (LP: Small Town Talk) Bearsville *Colin Blunstone: 'Pay Me Later' (session) *Linda Jones: 'Doggin Me Around' (LP: Your Precious Love) Turbo *Copperhead: 'Spin-Spin' (LP: Copperhead) Edsel *Love: 'Your Mind And We Belong Together' (LP Elektra Masters) Elektra *Chieftains: 'Lord Mayo' (session) *Violinaires: 'All The Way' (LP: The Upper Way) Jewel *Faust: 'Just A Second/Ask The Cleaning Woman She Knows The Subtitle/Foam Rubber' (session) *Lonnie Donegan: 'Bring Some Water Sylvie' (LP: source unknown) *Chieftains: Munster Cloak (session) *Nic Jones: 'Lord Bateman' (LP: Nic Jones) Trailer *Luther Ingram: 'Oh Baby, You Can Depend On Me' (LP: I've Been Here All The Time) Koko *Back Door: 'Human Bed' (LP: Back Door) Warner Bros *Colin Blunstone: 'Looking For Someone To Love' (session) *Chieftains: 'Morning Dew' (session) File ;Name *Top Gear 1973.06.05 Tang Dream *You Tube (no file) ;Length *9:43 *1.06 ;Other * ;Available *http://mooo.peelwiki.com/dl/Stuart/ *YouTube: On Robert Wyatt's accident Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Peel shows Category:1973 Category:Top Gear Category:Available online